Luigi's Mansion
by Demonking564
Summary: What if King Boo was just a beautiful woman who just wanted to meet Luigi because she believes he's the man of her destiny. Genderbending!


**Summary: What if King Boo was just a beautiful woman who was just trying to meet Luigi because Madam Clairvoya predicted him as her soul mate? **

**Hi I'm new, I'm Demonking564, This is my first fanfic and well I'll try to work hard at it. I got this idea 'what if Mario really loved a human-ish and female Bowser and Luigi liked King boo as a female human ghost' so then I guess I started a genderbending AU. **

**Mario and Luigi belong to Nintendo, genderbend characters are, I guess, a bit mine **

**Enjoy! **

One day, King Boo, an extremely beautiful woman as well as shy, asked a fortune-teller who lived with her about her special person. She wasn't lonely there were many ghosts stuck in the mansion with her, but she wanted to have a special person that will forever love her no matter what. What the fortune-teller told her well... was unexpected.

"Lady of the ghosts, Ruler of the ghouls! Your soulmate is the sidekick of a great hero! He is the man in green, he like his brother has a great mustache and wear overalls and a cap! Once you capture his heart, he'll never leave your side!" said the fortune-teller. At first, King Boo didn't know who was the 'man in green' was, so she asked her loyal minions, Boos about him. They told her all about Luigi. Him being the sidekick of his older brother, Mario. She seemed intrigued about him at first, but when the Boos showed her a picture of him... The woman fell hard for the green plumber. She looked at his picture for a very long time with a blush on her face. She couldn't have imagine such a handsome man ever liking an ugly woman as herself (she believe she's very ugly even if she really isn't) . She needed to invite him over, yes but how? then she got an idea. she quickly wrote a letter stating that he had won a mansion. Oh, she hated lying to the man of her dreams but the Boos told her that when it came to ghosts, this man ran away quickly. She figured once he met her, he'll at least like her a little bit. So she quickly told her minions to sent the letter to him... the man of green.

Meanwhile Luigi sweat dropped at the giant picture of the Mario Bro.s' most dangerous and most brute foe, King Bowser (also genderbend human-ish). Luigi did once admit the Koopa King to be beautiful was very beautiful, but Mario was completely head-over-heels in love with her. So if Mario ever died against Bowser, Luigi will simply rule that out as suicide. Right now, the giant picture was freaking him out.

"Mario, what's this?" asked Luigi as he was pointing at the picture.

"Ah! You noticed! Isn't it beautiful? I got it from Peach, remember when bowser-chan took the mushroom castle?" explained Mario. Luigi nodded. "It's the same one!" he said happily.

"Oh no wonder it was so familiar...Wait why the heck is it in the frickin' living room!? Why not in your room?!" shouted Luigi.

"Well you know, when I come home I want to be greeted by the cutest face in all the mushroom kingdom!" Mario said happily as he blushed. Luigi looked at the menacing face and sweat dropped.

'How the heck is that the most cutest face in all Mushroom Kingdom?!" Luigi thought. 'That's it, at this rate Bowser will burn this house. Mario will love that but I won't' he thought. Then he just got an idea.

"Y-You know Mario, I think I-I'm ready!" Luigi suddenly shouted.

"Ready for what?" asked Mario with a confused face.

"To move!" shouted Luigi as he fist-plumped the sky, completely motivated.

"Luigi..." Mario started to say but Luigi quickly interrupted him.

"Mario, Listen this something I have to do!" he said.

"...This is about the picture, right?" asked Mario with a knowing look. Luigi knew that he was right but he didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"No... Okay maybe. Listen Mario even if we're brothers, I gotta be a bit more independent. You know I gotta be able to take care of myself!" said Luigi determinedly.

"I guess but where you're gonna live?" asked Mario.

"Well I guess I better start looking." said Luigi as he sighed.

"I'll come too! I don't have anything to do today."

"Thanks Bro!" and with that they started to search for a place for Luigi. The Realtor (who was a magician) first took them to an apartment with nosy and scary neighbors, then to a tent, then to an old abandon warehouse which Luigi wouldn't even step near.

"Okay this is our final stop..." said the Realtor as he snapped his fingers and transported them to a place only Mario could dream of.

Meanwhile in the royal bath of king Bowser . There was King Bowser taking a bath.

"God, I hate those stupid Mario Bro.s especially that idiot of Mario. That idiot pretending to like me, HA, as he could fool me with that act." she said as she put splashed around the giant bath (this bath was like a Japanese sauna). "B-But, I guess, it would be nice if he did.." she shyly whispered. As soon as she finished saying this, Mario, Luigi, and the Realtor popped out of nowhere. Let's just say that Mario landed on top of her. Both looking very surprise, then Mario noticed she was naked and started to nosebleed. Bowser too noticed that she was naked and then with one kick, kicked Mario, Luigi and the Realtor out into the sky.

"Go to Hell, you stupid bastards!" she shouted when she kicked them.

In the end, they couldn't find a place for Luigi. As they walked home, Luigi looked somewhat disappointed while Mario looked really really happy.

"I guess today wasn't so bad!" Mario said cheerfully.

"Mmm" Luigi responded back. Mario noticed the sadness coming from his brother.

"Hey, today got into a bad start, but hey we're the Mario Bro.s! We never give up! Not once, you'll see tomorrow! We're going to give this 'house search' a fresh start!" Mario said. "I mean come on, it's not as if home will send you invitation to come and live it." Then when they got home, Luigi still glum, checked the mail. What Luigi saw were two bills (not bullet bills LOL) and a letter written to him. This letter looked somewhat old, it even had a wax stamp to prevent it's contents from being falling out. He opened the letter and read it. After reading, his eyes were huge, and he was completely out of words. He quickly inside to tell his brother the good news.

"Mario! Mario, check this out!" Luigi came out shouting.

"What is it?" asked his brother.

"L-Listen to this!

Dear Mr. Luigi Mario,

Congratulations! You have won a mansion! I hope to see you soon!

KB-

PS: directions are in the back of this letter."

Mario looked at the letter then went into thought for a few minutes.

"Well it's not as if Bowser-chan will come and confess her internal love for me!" he shouted hoping that it would happen.

"Isn't it amazing? And it's a mansion no less!" exclaimed Luigi happily.

"I don't know Luigi... I mean, did you ever completed in a contest?" said Mario. If Luigi ever got into a contest that involved such a big prize, he was sure Luigi would tell him.

"Well now that I think about it... no I didn't..." said Luigi as he stared at the letter.

"Maybe it's a wrong address?" suggested Mario.

"No way, it says 'Mr. Luigi Mario', I'm Mr. Luigi Mario!"

"Maybe it's a trap!"

"From Bowser? O-Or someone else!"

"Well how I go an investigate if it happens to be a real contest then I'll say you didn't even enter and that it was a mistake."

"Okay! But hurry back!" said Luigi as he watched his brother walk away, out though the door.

**That's the first chapter, please review!**


End file.
